The X-Class
by Night-Shadow Child
Summary: We all know the main characters but what if they had a past together and have missions above the level human mages can handle? Come with me and the gang on a journey no one can predict or escape. What is the council thinking starting a war between the dimensions? Are you brave enough to journey with us or abandon your mind and question X-Class?Your decision.(T for violence)


Hey Minna I'm back with a new story I have lost all inspiration on my other stories and can't seem to get back into them so for the time being this will be the only active story on my account I hope you enjoy it now on to more important matters this story is a lot different from any others you have come across before when there is underlined text it is a journal entry within the Journal of the royal head and regular text as in all my other stories when someone is talking the format will be "..." when someone is thinking it will be _'...'_ the narrative text will no different from other stories and when something is in normal text in italics it is the current scene. This first half of the chapter will be very boring and pretty much just introduction but it is needed the interesting part will start when the journal entry ends. Je'ne my beautiful cherry blossoms

 **Introduction to the journal**

 _ **Within Earthland there are five types of wizards on the bottom is mages the next level consist of S class wizards the third level is the 10 wizard saints the next level is the Vizards and Era (the Magic council) and the last and most powerful wizard on Earthland is keep secret to everyone including Era. These wizards are keep secret for if account of them got out they would be killed. They are the X class. This journal will write itself as the only permitted form of text allowed as it is held by the royal head and is only known to exist by the royal head.**_

 _ **If you are currently reading this account there are two possible reasons you have been accepted by the royal head as family and have been permitted to read the text or the book has been passed down to you as the royal head. If you are the royal head don't worry for the book is blank to those without the proper clearing. In the index you will find your genealogy and the names of all of your subjects.**_

 _ **This journal will write what you need as you learn and when you need it with exception of your subject list your genealogy and the spells within the book which will exist only to you to others they will be invisible to all but the current head and lineage that will become the head.**_

 _ **That is all you need at the current moment Signed**_

 _ **Author**_

 _ **84 minutes before present in Amestris**_

 _The top five dragons and the Royal head and princess of the Realms are currently in a meeting…._

"Your Eminence we have to do something about this!" Drago shouted at Lucindalla

"Drago calm down I know the situation and I've already prepared a plan of action" Lucindalla replied to the terrified dragon

"Your Grace perhaps if you explain your plan Drago will calm down after all it was his son's fault it happened." Glasiline spoke calmly

"Of course but you won't like it any of you" Lucindalla muttered

"We may not like it but we will respect it Princess" Alverius said with a soothing voice

"Yah Your Imperial and Royal Majesty if Alverius keeps calm I'm sure all of us can too." Exle said from the corner of the room

"Okay if you two say so…. okay the plan is simple...I have created bodies for all of us that can survive on Earthland…" Lucindalla began

"What! excuse my loudness your grace but is it really wise for all of us to leave our post?" Glasiline said worriedly

"Let me continue! Like i was saying i have created bodies for all of us But One.. so we can correct the problem quickly." Lucindalla said as she calmed herself from Glasiline's outburst had it been anyone but her five she would have had them beheaded where they stood  
"Whom is the one that will stay Your Royal Highness?" Dravola asked carefully with a soft tone

"I have actually chosen you Dravola you may be the youngest of us but you are also the wisest." Lucindalla said while she put a hand on Dravola's right shoulder

"I would be honored Your Royal Highness please have a safe trip I will be filling out the paperwork for all of you to sign before you leave please stop by my room before you guys leave." Dravola said in an authoritative voice

"We will see you soon Dravola I have to finish the briefing." Lucinda said with teary eyes as she would have to leave one of her friends.

 _Dravola left the room leaving her five friends for an unknown amount of time._

"Okay so the plan is…"

 _ **Present time in Earthland**_

 _ **? Pov**_

' _It's been two weeks since the flux happened and no clues have appeared the only disappointment that occurred is in the vortex the five of us got separated and my dear friends have lost their memory…. At least I created memories that taught them magic in human form….. I hope they are all okay today I will travel to Hargenon to search for clues on their movement.'_

"All aboard train for Hargenon leaving in two minutes" The conductor announced over the loudspeaker

I smirked as I boarded the train there was a pink haired teen throwing up out the window

' _He must be a dragon's child poor boy although I wonder who's child he is….maybe_

 _he is Emulga and Wess's child I will have to ask her when I find her…. Although he could be Igneel's child but I doubt it he would never betray me like that I have been with him for 800 years and we are mates…. I'm pretty sure he is Emulga's kid although he may think that Igneel is his father since Emulga was sent on a mission in Earthland about 3 weeks after she had him…..and Igneel watched him until he gathered enough power to be released into human society '_

"Ow, I'm thinking too much it's starting to give me a headache" I mumbled to myself

"Excuse me My Lady but would you mind sharing a booth with these two little boys and their….. talking cats..?" the bouncer asked me politely

"Of course not and please don't address me so formally it makes me uncomfortable" I said to the bouncer as I crouched down to the boys "Come on in I don't bite….. well at least not humans anyway…." I said mumbling the second half

"Thanks Lady!" The blonde seven year old shouted as he ran into the both and jumpped on the seat

"You are very welcome little one" I said giggling as a red exceed flew past me and started messing with the blonde

' _An exceed? they belong in Edolus what is one doing here? Now that I think about it that pink haired teen had a blue exceed with him as well….I will have to ask Emulga if Earthland has discovered the Edolus dimension'_

"I apologize for my friend's incompetence he doesn't have manners after all this is the first time we have meet other humans we were raised differently." The little boy with black hair stated as he carried a little green exceed in a pink frog suit into the booth and sat down.

"It is quite alright I don't mind little sir" I said trying and succeeding to make him laugh

"I am Rios Lucifer Cheney and my partners name is Sting Castiel Ecluff but I go by Rouge and he despises his middle name. and your name is…?" Rios said

"You should already know that Rios as I'm sure my little sister Skydrum spoke often about me but…my true name is Lucindalla Rose Dragneel but on Earthland as I am on a mission my name is Lucy Heartfillia" I said winking at him as he did a spit take with the hot chocolate the barista brought us

"The princess of realms and royal head of Amestris That Lucindalla!" Rios muttered surprised

"Yep! and since you are both my nephews I want to spend some time with you two.." I said with a smile

"Wait... I know who you are and all because papa Wess told me but how am I related to you….?" Sting asked while attempting to think….. and failing

"Your mom Sting I was there when you were born in the delivery room I was actually the one whom gave you your middle name your mom is my mate's little sister and Wess's mate and besides my mate raised your elder brother until he was able to blend into human society." I thought allowed

"I have an elder brother? do you know who he is or where he is on earthland?" Sting asked eagerly

"Actually no I have no idea who your brother is or where he is because at the time he was born we were in a state of emergency in Amestris for the most ruthless criminal ever born escaped due to unforeseen complications….' _I probably shouldn't tell them that a year here is a minute in our world and it only happened about 18 years ago for them or that the reason that he escaped was because of Acnologia the guard of Earthland pulled an escape act from Emulga with the help of Isaac a dragon who was gonna get his dragon rank *sweetdrop* so I'm gonna shut up'..._ but it doesn't matter right now I need you to stick with me and help me find the four dragons I brought to Earthland with me because they got seperated from me in the vortex to here from our world *sweetdrop* but that isn't the hardest part at all they also lost their memories because they have been separated so the first step is to find your mother Sting" I explained

"How are we gonna find my mother I don't know who she is or where she could be there is always the possibility she isn't even in this realm." Sting deflated

"I know both who her identity is and the guild she belongs to if that helps or makes sense..? The only problem is I never really cared for guilds so I don't know how they work at all…."I said while looking at my lap playing with my hands

Hello again Minna I hope you like the story so far please review and favorite I tried to make it longer than my normal ones till next time my beautiful cherry blossoms


End file.
